


The Quiet Days

by burnbricks (mishabel)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Soldiers, Blood and Gore, Mental Breakdown, Mind Palace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabel/pseuds/burnbricks
Summary: At the height of the Android era, geopolitical tensions started to emerge again. An age old sentiment of humanity's thirst for power and violence echoed through history, finding its way to the year 2030. First, it was a war of wits and innovation, but when the Androids were introduced, the story changed and a new frontier began. The government of America decided to introduce to its front lines a new model, an android made for war: RK800.





	The Quiet Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Trying out this story. I have researched military operations and compositions to the best of my abilities - meaning: excuse my lazy ass for any technical mistakes. If you're particular with these technicalities, you might want to skip out on this fic, but if you can stomach it I'd be really happy.
> 
> Here's some facts:
> 
> A Platoon consists of 3-4 Squads.  
> A Squad consists of 3-4 People.  
> Lieutenant Hank Anderson leads the platoon in the story.  
> Sergeant Gavin Reed leads the Reconnaissance Squad/Team.  
> A Reconnaissance team provides the intel (i.e. terrain, statistics, and enemy details).  
> Private Leo Manfred and Connor is a part of this.  
> Sergeant Allen and Collins have Assault Squads. Rifle Team and Mortar Squad, respectively.  
> An Assault squad provides the firepower in the front lines.
> 
> PS. I am not really sure if all these specialized squads can be in one platoon.  
> PPS. For the plot's purpose, I will keep it, haha. (Peace)
> 
> So! Crash course is done, lets get it on.

 

**_[Day 004]_ **

 

The sound of mines going off, as a soldier ran towards the barricades, set a persistent ringing in his ears. The noise lasted a few seconds before slowly disappearing. First Lieutenant Hank Anderson was now watching his company _die_.

Three days ago his Reconnaissance Team was tasked to join Company A, 3rd Battalion, 5th Infantry Regiment (A/3-5 INF) which was headed towards their area of rendezvous. They were supposed to separate at a key point, once they got to the barricaded patch of desert. But what Lieutenant Anderson didn’t know is that the area was set for an ambush by the enemy - they were nothing more than sitting ducks in the open. At the other end, soldiers were taking heavy fire from machine gun units positioned at the mouth of the barricades. His platoon was now waiting for his direction as they hid below a deep trench in the middle of the battlefield. Lieutenant Anderson looked at his men's faces one by one. He had 10 souls on his shoulder. _He cannot fail_.

He instructed his men despite the blistering background of cascading bombs and ammunition around them, “Sergeant Reed, I need you to position your recon team between Sergeant Allen and Collins’ group!  I will be joining Collins to provide cover fire. We will be alternating this procedure until we reach the next blockade. This should give us a better vantage point for support while waiting for the other teams to flank the MG nest.” His platoon gave him an affirmative nod before Sergeant Gavin Reed interrupted. “Lieutenant, the tin can’s gone Elvis, sir.” Hank brushed off the name-calling before replying, “What? Where was it last seen? That fucking-” He was interrupted once again when Private Leo Mansfield suddenly shouted, “Lieutenant! _Look!”,_ pointing East to the direction near the mounted machine gun.

“Fuck, what’s it doing?”

Gavin snickers, “It’s finally gone haywire.”

In the distance, the RK800 android is running swiftly past the crossfire as it dodges several bullets. It looked completely, and utterly inhuman - with its agile movements. It slides to its side and quickly leaps over a barricade, its arm supporting its seemingly weightless body. And then, just like that, it was now well within the area where the MG unit was guarded. An enemy sees it approach, his eyes widened as he raised his rifle and shoots once - at point blank range. The android staggers a few steps backward and its LED turns yellow for a split second, but quickly regains its composure to pull out a Desert Eagle - a non-standard issued pistol racked with .50-caliber bullets and a muzzle velocity high enough to pack an impressive punch. He shoots back just as quick between the enemy’s eyes and the lifeless body collapses, his skull cracked open with his helmet splattering shards of bone and tissue on the dusty desert ground. _Anyone_ would’ve died with that distance.

“Holy _shit.”_ Private Leo Manfred mutters.

The machine strides towards four more enemies guarding the MG nest. It quickly grabs the barrel of a gun, disarming the nearest soldier, taking him by surprise before twisting his arm to his back with ferocious force. He screams in pain as his right shoulder and elbow dislocate themselves. The others were quickly alerted and begins to turn their attention to the intruder. It uses the soldier as a human shield before lunging forward and shooting two more - to its left and then right - dead in the eye. The android pushes the soldier towards the last guard and shoots them both in the head simultaneously. The precision was ungodly and beyond normal. Lieutenant Anderson’s platoon fell silent as they all watched.

“What the fuck are we standin’ around for?! Everyone move out!” Hank orders.

The platoon began to move with Hank and Collin’s team opening fire at the enemy. As soon as Reed and Allen’s squad found cover, Hank and his team begins to move. Their biggest dilemma was the machine gun raining fire at the end, but there was still a large number of enemy infantry to deal with. The company was moving aggressively, taking down teams and weakening enemy forces. Hank and his platoon reach the blockade, providing support. Gavin pulls out a grenade and throws it at the enemy - effectively incapacitating their left flank. The skirmish would soon be over.

The android turns to the gunner and nudges the barrel of his pistol to the enemy’s head. He was the only one left in his team, and he was running out of ammunition. “Stop now, or I _will_ shoot.” There were a few moments’ pause, but the soldier obeys him, raising his arms to his head. The machine gun fire stops. And in under a minute, the rest of the enemy’s infantry - or at least what’s left of it - _surrenders._

There was a sudden and overwhelming silence as the surviving soldiers looked at each other in disbelief. Everything happened so quickly. “Is it over?” Private Manfred asks.

Hank looks at the RK800 standing over dead bodies at the other end of the battlefield, and then returns to Leo. He takes a deep and reassuring sigh and says,

“For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will feature days: 001 - 003 where we'll see our baby Connor interact with his army buddies!


End file.
